


Flustered

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: What are you so flustered about today?" he asked jokingly, still holding Nico tightly.Nico couldn't even respond, he let out a sound somewhere between a wail and sigh, blushing furiously, yet again. Will laughed even harder shaking his head lightly."Do I, the humble son of Apollo have such an effect on the all-powerful Ghost King?" he teased, but Nico could get a word out for the life of him. He shook his head, putting his face in his hands, but Will just bent down and kissed the back of Nico's neck tenderly.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Flustered

**Author's Note:**

> This is as fluffy as fluff gets... hope you like <3

Nico was sitting between Will's legs, with Will's arms wrapped around him, and his back against Will's chest. Will was reading a book and decided to capture Nico in an embrace because he was 'cold'.   
His boyfriend's body was so warm against his, and he had to stop himself from yanking the book from Will's hands and making him pay full attention to him. but he didn't want to be needy. He was the Ghost King after all... he didn't need his boyfriend's warm embrace... except he did.  
He squirmed closer to Will, who let out a soft laugh that melted Nico's heart. He wanted to screech as He felt Will tighten his grip around him and kiss him on top of the head.   
He blushed so much, he must have been as red as a tomato. He looked up to see Will reading intently. The freckles on his face were particularly prominent in the afternoon light, and his golden hair gleamed. His lips were slightly parted as he muttered the words he read to himself.  
Nico just took him in. He still couldn't believe he could call someone so beautiful his boyfriend. He wanted to scream from happiness.  
At that moment, Will noticed Nico looking up at him, and smiled down at Nico lovingly.   
Nico felt his heart miss a beat and he felt himself blushing even more. Will laughed softly and finally put his book down. He squeezed Nico tightly and bent down, pressing the tip of his nose lightly against Nico's and giving his an Eskimo kiss.   
Nico turned into a blushing mess as Will relaxed his arms once more and rested his head on Nico's. The son of Apollo started to hum a song, sending electrical currents through Nico's body. Nico screamed internally, heaving a contempt sigh.  
Will chuckled once more and pulled Nico into another hug.  
"What are you so flustered about today?" he asked jokingly, still holding Nico tightly.  
Nico couldn't even respond, he let out a sound somewhere between a wail and sigh, blushing furiously, yet again. Will laughed even harder shaking his head lightly.  
"Do I, the humble son of Apollo have such an effect on the all-powerful Ghost King?" he teased, but Nico could get a word out for the life of him. He shook his head, putting his face in his hands, but Will just bent down and kissed the back of Nico's neck tenderly.  
Nico squeaked with delight. It was involuntary. He couldn't control himself. But the sound just made Will smile against Nico's skin and repeat his action, slowly moving up to Nico's jaw.  
Nico let out a muffled screaming noise, which made Will stop and shake his head, beaming.   
Will hugged Nico closer once more, letting Nico rest against his chest, and picked up his book once more, letting his flustered mess of a boyfriend calm down.


End file.
